War of the worlds
by Delta99er5
Summary: Everyone from Disney, Dreamworks, Pixar and Marvel are gathered by none other than the creator of Disney. Walt Disney himself to watch the fate of Disney and Dreamworks in a future conflict. Mass Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks and Marvel crossover. Rated T for cursing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my fic ' Thawing the frozen heart will be on hold for a little while so don't worry about updates in this fic Anna and Elsa along with Kristoff and the entirety of Dreamworks, Disney, Pixar and Marvel (Since they own it now. Bet you didn't know that?) watch a movie showing the world of Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks in a conflict. But you'll get the idea.**

**P.S. Elsa is good here and it is two years after Frozen so Elsa and Kristoff are now 23 and Anna is now 20 and this happens after the events HTTYD 2 and singing in the movie is bolded and underlined.**

* * *

><p><strong>INT. Castle of Arendelle – day<strong>

Elsa is in her study dealing with paperwork and political problems when suddenly a white light enveloped the entirety of the castle along with the rest of Arendelle and they were all gone.

**World of Dreamworks - day ( Did you think I put in Warcraft?)**

The world of Dreamworks has been very busy and in this situation very busy since they have been preparing an army for the last 4 years to take down Disney and fulfill they're wishes for world domination When suddenly the same light from Arendelle envelopes the entirety of all Dreamworks and leaving nothing but an empty land full of weapons.

**World of Disney – day**

The citizens of Disney are all gathered at the castle courtyard (Which is huge) along with the citizens of Pixar and Marvel after being called to go to Disney from Mickey Mouse when. this time. A blue light enveloped everyone leaving the courtyard empty.

**Disneyland Theater – day**

Everyone landed with a thud after everyone got up to they're feet the people from Dreamworks noticed that the other people are not on they're side.

"Disney citizens! Charge!" Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ( From HTTYD) shouted.

Before anyone got a single cut a man's voice shouted.

'Stop! There shall be no fighting in this place!"

A man in his forties walked toward them coming from the darkness.

Everyone did not know who he is but only for one character.

"Walt Disney" Mickey Mouse breathed.

Murmurs immediately broke out at meeting the founder of Disney.

" Walt Disney? The person who created the largest kingdom in theworld?" Peter Parker A.K.A. Spiderman says surprised.

" Yes and I am here to show you the fate of the two kingdoms in a war that is so climactic it can be permanently carved into history" Disney explains.

"And along with that are two new Princesses" He continues.

Dreamworks were surprised. Two Princesses at the same time that's new.

"Princess Anna and Princess or should I say. Queen Elsa please come forward." Disney requests.

Everyone broke into murmurs again not knowing that one of the princesses was a queen.

"Why am I being downgraded into a princess again?" Elsa asked.

"In Disney you are known as a Princess but in the rest of the world you are known as a queen" Disney answered with a smile.

"Now. Let's get on with it" He says

Two bronze double doors appear which Walt Disney and everyone else enters revealing an extremely large theater with plaques of gold with names on them.

"Everyone take the seat where you find your name and don't worry you will not sit with a foreign character from Dreamworks.

After everyone got seated the screen came to life.

**The camera skims towards a familiar Norwegian fjord with a castle made of wood built in the center.**

**The words: Kingdom of Arendelle appear at the bottom of the screen.**

**The camera drifts into one of the windows to show:**

**Elsa in her study, writing using a quill and pen and next to her was a stack of papers. A knock was suddenly heard.**

"**Come in" Elsa says.**

**The door opens to see Olaf with his snow cloud above his head that prevents him from melting.**

Everyone except the people from Arendelle was surprised to see a live walking snowman.

"**Hi Elsa!" Olaf greeted waving his twig arms.**

Make that a live talking and walking snowman.

"**Hi Olaf" Elsa greeted back.**

"**Anna told me to get you" Olaf says.**

"**Really, why?" Elsa asked.**

"**We have guests and they say they come from another kingdom." Olaf explains.**

"**Did they say which kingdom?" Elsa asked.**

"**Nope" Olaf says popping the 'p'**

"**Then I better get to them then" Elsa says leaving her desk off to the great hall.**

**In the great hall Anna and Kristoff was with an Asian couple with some guards who were wearing white armor, a helmet with fiber glass to be able to see and had odd weapons that seemed to look like they're not from this time. ( They're Stormtroopers from Star Wars if you guys didn't know about them)**

Mulan and Shang instantly smiled as they recognized themselves.

**Elsa walks up to them with Olaf.**

**Olaf looks at the guards and looks away. One of the guards grab one of his twig arms with Olaf not noticing and examines it.**

"**Interesting" He says bending the arm.**

**The arm suddenly slaps him.**

"**Oy!" he shout surprised.**

The watchers chuckle at the response.

"**Stop it weird guard I've never met before. Anna's about to say something" Olaf says placing his twig arm back on.**

"**Elsa. This is Princess Mulan and her husband Prince Shang they have a message for us" Anna says gesturing her hands to each person.**

"**I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Elsa says with a small curtsey while Mulan and Shang bow.**

"**Your majesty it's a pleasure to meet you" Shang greets.**

"**The pleasure is mine" Elsa replies**

"**May I ask what's the message?" Elsa asks.**

**Mulan holds up a scroll unrolls it and reads.**

"**Dear Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**I am Mickey Mouse, I am pleased to say that you both are invited to join the kingdom of Disney.**

**Where the greatest Princes and Princess's from around the world live.**

**Princess Mulan and Shang here hails from the country of China in the continent known as Asia.**

"Asia. That's across the world" Elsa compliments

**If you are to accept you are to follow Mulan and Shang on they're voyage back to Disney.**

**Sincerely yours Mickey Mouse head of the High Council of Disney"**

**Mulan finishes by rolling up the scroll again.**

"**So how long is this voyage back to Disney?" Elsa asked.**

"**About an hour" Shang answered**

"**An hour?" Elsa said curious on how far Disney is from Arendelle.**

" **We have special technology that makes the trip shorter" Mulan explains.**

"**How long is the trip if you don't use your technology" Anna asks.**

"**Two months" Mulan answers.**

Elsa was clearly astonished. A two month trip shortened to one hour that's crazy!

**Elsa looks at them surprised.**

"**Wow. That's really long" Anna says still surprised.**

"**Where is Disney located?" Kristoff asked the two.**

"**It is found near the northern part of America" Mulan answered.**

"**Come on Elsa can we go. Please, please, please" Anna begged to her sister.**

"**But who will take care of Arendelle?" Elsa asked her.**

"**Oh Disney has a way of doing that for you" Shang said calming Elsa.**

"**Then. We accept your offer" Elsa says.**

"**YAY!" Anna yelled.**

"**When do we leave?" Anna asks pumped up.**

"**Right now" Shang replies with a smile.**

**In an instant Anna, Elsa's and Kristoff's belonging are already in suitcases at the hall.**

"**Wow that was fast" Kristoff compliments.**

The people from Dreamworks and Marvel were interested. 'So that's how they recruit the princesses' they all thought.

"**Come on" Mulan says asking them to follow her and Shang.**

**Mulan and Shang's guards carry they're suitcases with no difficulty at all and they all left for the courtyard.**

"**Here we are" Mulan says stopping in the middle of the courtyard.**

"**Why are we stopping here?" Olaf asks.**

"**Cause what we used to get here is right in front of you" One of the White armored guards answered.**

Many people from the modern world grinned they were using a cloaking device!

**Elsa and Anna notice a rippling movement in front of them they blink they're eyes to make sure they're not seeing things.**

**Then suddenly it slowly changes color taking the shape of a ship never seen before.**

"**hva faen" Elsa said in Norwegian.**

Everyone was wondering what Elsa just said.

**The words: What the F #% (I intend that) appeared at the bottom of the screen translating Elsa's words.**

"Good thing that was censored" Tooth says relieved.

"**Whoah is that magic! Olaf cheerfully said.**

"**No. its actually something far more advanced than what most of the world has today." One of Mulan and Shangs guards explain.**

**A piece of the ship lowers down to reveal a ramp with steps they all climb in.**

**The ships inside reveal: A cockpit, small area for sitting and a place to store weapons and luggage.**

"Cool" Jaime said in awe.

**Mulan and Shang takes a seat and gestures for Elsa, Anna and Kristoff to sit with them which they do.**

"**So how do you make the trip faster?" Kristoff asks sitting down.**

"**You'll see." Mulan answers.**

"**Prepare for lightspeed" One of the guards announced.**

**The ship then took off gained some air pointed south west and went stretched like light and was gone in a blur.**

**Leaving the citizens in the courtyard extremely astonished.**

**In the ship Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf were looking out the window.**

"**So this is what its like to be at the speed of light" Anna says in amazement.**

"**yeah even we were amazed when we were recruited into Disney" Shang says.**

**After a few more minutes of looking out the window everyone sits down to talk.**

"**Elsa I'm quite curious" Mulan begins.**

"**About what" Elsa asks.**

"**Why are you accepted to become a Disney princess if you're a queen?" Mulan asks.**

"**I don't know" Elsa shrugs.**

"**Plus you're the second Disney princess to not have a love life, have powers and is the oldest of all Princesses" Shang added.**

Mutters broke out from most parts of Disney, Pixar, Marvel and Dreamworks about Elsa's powers.

"**Really who's the first princess to not have a love life?" Anna asked.**

"**Princess Merida of Dunbroch she hails from Scotland and Disney Princess before you two"Mulan replies.**

"**So were the twelfth and thirteenth Disney princesses" Elsa realizes.**

"**Yes" Mulan and Shang said at the same time.**

"**which is why you will need to be secured at most times at Disney" says Shang.**

"**Really why?" Kristoff asks.**

"**Since you both are new you will be the most likely targeted by Dreamworks. Especially you Elsa because of your status in your kingdom" Shang replies.**

"**Dreamworks?" Elsa says confused.**

"**Disney's greatest enemy, and ruled by the dictators known as the guardians" Mulan answers.**

The guardians growl at being called dictators.

"**Okay, did Disney and Dreamworks create a war at some point?" Olaf asked nicely.**

"**Yes, they did and it lasted for four years, it was horrible but in the end Disney won" Mulan answers.**

"With the help of a clone army" Astrid (from HTTYD) whispered

"**Wow that must have been a gruesome and terrible time for Disney" Kristoff adds in.**

"**You're majesties were here" The pilot announced.**

**The blur outside turned into the view of a beautiful countryside with an extremely large kingdom with numerous castles located along the ocean.**

"**It's beautiful isn't it" Mulan asks the foursome.**

"**No kidding" Kristoff says amazed at the beauty of the grasslands.**

The Dreamworks citizens were fuming. Unlike Disney Dreamworks is filled with factories in making war machines with the blueprints stolen from Disney in the first Disney – Dreamworks war in the raid at the depths of the main Disney castle.

**The ship lands at one of landing pads at the largest castle and they all disembark.**

**They enter the castle into a large hallway and enter another hallway with large portraits of the Disney Princesses with their love of their lives.**

**A plaque of gold was placed below the portrait showing their country of origin which Disney princess they are and age.**

"**So these are all the Disney princesses" Olaf breathes.**

**After they pass Merida's painting they notice two empty portrait frames.**

"**That's were you're portraits are going to be hung" Shang points out.**

**Plaques are already held below the empty portraits frames and the words written on it was:**

**Princess Anna of Arendelle of Norway**

**Age 20**

**Twelfth Disney Princess**

**Signature song: Do you wanna build a snowman**

**While on the last portrait frame the plaque said:**

**Princess Elsa of Arendelle of Norway**

**Age 23**

**Thirteenth Disney Princess**

**Signature song: Let it go**

**Known as: Queen of Arendelle.**

**Elsa smiled at the empty portrait frames.**

**They continued walking until the end of the corridor to a large door with the symbol of Disney on it and had Mickey Mouse head shaped knockers on both doors.**

**Two clone troopers guarding the doors push them open and they all enter to reveal:**

**About 24 thrones (one for each Disney prince and princess) with people sitting on them except for five of them.**

"**Everyone this is Princess Anna with her husband Kristoff Bjorgman and Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Shang introduced.**

**The three royals from Arendelle curtsied ( For Anna and Elsa) and bowed ( for Kristoff)**

**One of the people seated on the thrones stood up and introduced herself she was a girl of 16 and was wearing a yellow dress with a long blue skirt another person that sat right next to her also stood up: he was a man about 20 and wore a suit that looked expensive (don't know how else to describe him).**

"**I am Snow White and this is my husband prince Ferdinand"**

**They curtsied and bowed and the process went on for the next nine times this is the order:**

**Snow white and Prince Ferdinand**

**Cinderella and Prince Charming (They seriously made Charming his name)**

**Aurora and Prince Philipp**

**Ariel and Prince Eric**

**Belle and Prince Adam**

**Jasmine and Prince Aladdin**

**Pocahontas and Prince John Smith**

**Tiana and Prince Naveen**

**Rapunzel and Prince Flynn Rider/ Eugene Fitzherbert**

**Merida**

"**It's nice to meet you all" Kristoff greeted**

"**Shall we all continue this in private?" Prince Charming offered**

"**Sure" Everyone says.**

**Everyone leaves the hall and enters a room with couches for the princes and princesses in the form of a semi circle with a round table in the center Anna (Left) and Kristoff (Right) sit right next to Elsa since they're gonna be a bit freaked when they find out about how unique Elsa is.**

**After everyone was seated Cinderella decided to start the conversation.**

"**So How's Arendelle Elsa and Anna?" She started**

"**It's pretty nice and it's always been happier since the incident two years ago" Anna answered**

"Incident?!" The royals exclaimed

**Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were then bombarded by questions**

"**What happened"**

"**Did anyone get hurt?"**

"**What kind of incident was it?"**

"**Well. Lets just say it was an incident that involved magic and an eternal winter in Arendelle during the time of Summer" Elsa answered not knowing where to start.**

Instantly everyone was muttering on how would winter happen during the summer?

"**Well you two come from Norway and Summer is short I it since it's a country with a polar climate (based on ****Köppen**** Climate classification system)" Prince Charming concluded.**

"**Well lets get to the point. Who or what caused the Eternal winter?" Jasmine asked setting the conversation back on track.**

"**You're looking at her" Elsa answered.**

Everyone was just utterly shocked at what they just heard.

"But how?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"You'll see soon" Anna answered her.

Professor X (from the X-Men) grinned, another cryokinetic mutant.

"**But how?" Prince Naveen asks her still surprised.**

"**I was born with Cryokinetic powers that give me power over ice and snow" Elsa explains.**

"**It was an accident. And a long story" Anna says**

**They then began to tell the story constantly getting surprised reactions.**

"**So after you ran across the fjord it froze each time you stepped on it?" John Smith asks.**

"**Yes and I ran away from Arendelle and sang a rather beautiful (and epic) song" Elsa explains.**

"**Oooh can we hear you sing it?!" Rapunzel asks.**

**A clone trooper's voice was heard throughout the room.**

"**Uhhm you're majesties. I hate to interrupt but you can view Princess Elsa's song through the tv" He announced**

"**Ahh yes thank you" Prince Charming thanked and got a remote control and pressed some buttons.**

**On the tv screen was a list:**

**Disney Princess's Signature song:**

**I'm Wishing: Snow White.**

**A dream is a wish your heart makes: Cinderella**

**I Wonder: Aurora**

**Part of your world: Ariel**

**Beauty and the beast: Belle**

**I've got my eyes on you: Jasmine**

**The list goes on until it reaches Anna and Elsa's songs. (Sorry I cant find the other Princesses songs)**

**Do you wanna build a snowman: Anna**

**Let it go: Elsa**

**Prince Charming pressed some buttons to find the cursor pointed at Let it go and pressed the middle button.**

**The room darkened and the video began:**

Everyone was excited to see Elsa sing.

**Well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest**

**peak. It's Elsa. Finally, she stops, looks around. Catches**

**her breath and sings...**

"**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen"**

Everyone was astounded Elsa's singing voice is serene and beautiful.

"**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen"**

"**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heavens knows I tried"**

**Don't let them in, Don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be conceal don't feel don't let them know. Well now they know!"**

**Elsa throws her glove into the air and continues singing.**

"**Let it go! Let it go!, can't hold it back anymore!"**

**Elsa creates a snowman using her powers just like the one she made with Anna as kids.**

**Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care, what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway.**

**Elsa lets her cape fly loose into the wind.**

**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small . And the fears that once controlled, can't get to me at all.**

**Elsa runs towards a ledge.**

**Its time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through**

**Elsa creates a stair case covered in thick frost she steps on them making fine and crystal – like she smiles and climbs them.**

"Hey frostbite, can you do that?" Bunny whispered to Jack.  
>"No" Jack replies.<p>

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me... I'm free!**

**Elsa creates more stairs as she climbs up.**

Professor X observed that Elsa can create building designs out of ice unlike Bobby A.K.A. Ice man does not know how.

**Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I stay!**

**Elsa runs for a bit and stomps her foot on the ground making a giant snowflake appear**

**Let the storm rage on.**

**As Elsa sings the last line In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.**

Everyone was amazed. Stairs, castles, what else!

**My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!**

**Standing firmly in her palace Elsa takes her crown off her head and observes it for a second before getting back to resolve.**

**I'm never going back. The past is in the past!**

**Elsa throws the crown away and lets down her hair.**

**Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!**

**Ice begins to creep onto Elsa's coronation dress and creates her Snow Queen dress.**

"An ice dress. that's amazing" Pocahontas compliments.

**Let it go! Let it go! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!**

**The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light. She's free.**

**The cold never bothered me anyway.**

**Elsa turns and slams the door**

Applaudes from everyone fill the room.

"That was amazing dear" Magneto A.K.A. Eric Lensherr compliments.

"Thank you" Elsa thanks

**The movie screen then shows the royals in utter shock and disbelief.**

"**That was the most beautiful song ever" Snow White compliments.**

"**Thank you" Elsa replies with a smile and they continue their story.**

"**Before Hans could kill me. Anna jumped at the last second and she" Elsa trailed off nervous at the next part "Froze. Solid ice"**

**The royals gasp.**

Everyone looks at her surprised.

"**But then she unfroze me and thawed out the winter!" Anna quickly said trying to calm Elsa.**

Many people sighed in relief.

"**And then you learned how to master your powers over the next two years?" Prince Adam asked.**

"**Yeah. But sometimes I lose control of them" Elsa answers.**

**The group then kept talking until it was time for Dinner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like the story and give me idea's for a battlefield in future chapters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Real sorry for the wait but here's chapter 2 of War of the worlds.**

**Alpha – great suggestion at Dreamworks doing a frontal assault, I think I'll do that.**

**Gorgeousoxtg – yeah the avengers will appear and the X-Men too. since I'm going to make as much characters from all four companies appear as possible.**

**Katemiller- Jack and Hiccup are not hero's to Disney since they are from Dreamworks and were considered as hero's in the first Disney – Dreamworks war after they nearly destroyed Snow White's castle 4 years before.**

**NOTE: The flashback here is the Sith inrtrudoctional cinematic for Star Wars: The Old Republic. And lots of confusing Star Wars stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>The screen lights up again catching everyone's attention.<strong>

**A bird's eye view shows Disney during the night which a stunning site.**

Everyone looks on in awe at the beauty of the site.

**Two silhouettes of dragons was then seen above the cloud line, One of the dragons had two heads with riders on each of them and had a forked tail and had bright green scales.**

**The other dragon had a long snake like neck and tail had red scale and was using it's forelimbs to fly. And also had a rider on it's neck.**

The twins and Snotlout smiled seeing themselves.

"**Let's head back and report to Hiccup" Tuffnut says to Snotlout and his sister.**

"**Yeah, before were spotted" Snotlout replied.**

**Ruffnut pulls out a snowglobe from her vest and throws it in front of her and a portal opens.**

Thos who did not know that they could do that were surprised.

**The two dragons and their three riders then enter the portal and later it disappears.**

**The dragons then appear at an island in the middle of nowhere with two statues jutting out of the ocean.**

**The words: Berk. Appear at the bottom of the screen.**

The people from Dreamworks smiled. The great weapons of Dreamworks were from Berk

**The trio lands in the plaza to see everyone in the village busy. All of them are: taking pieces of catapaults to the ships, sharpening they're weapons, readying they're armor and saying good bye to loved ones.**

**Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout enter a house on top of a hill and enters it to see:**

**The chief of Berk: Hiccup Horrendoues Haddock III also known as the Dragon born and Dragon trainer.**

"**Hiccup, were back" Tuffnut says.**

"**Yeah. I see that. Is everything ready?" Hiccup asks.**

"**Yeah. And Disney is hell fortified this time" Snotlout answers.**

"Far more fortified this time" Mickey whispers.

"**Four years of waiting. And now we. will. Have. Vengeance." Hiccup said to them in a scary tone.**

"**And I still remember the sacking of the main Disney castle" He finishes.**

**The screen slowly darkens as it shows Disney and it slowly pans towards the main Disney castle as a deep voice spoke.**

"**Our time, has come. For five years, we prepared, we grew stronger"**

Elsa and Anna grew nervous. The voice was rather creepy

**The screen shows a hooded figure walking towards the castle doors. Along side him was Hiccup in his armor.**

"**While you rested in your cradle of power."**

**A seven castle guards approach them and aim their weapons at them. While on top of the large door on the castle, was Jack in Mandalorian armor who observed the scene for a few seconds before putting a Mandalorian helmet on and entering an exhaust vent.**

"**Believing your people were safe and protected."**

**As soon as the guards were about to apprehend them. The hooded figure ignited his red lightsaber and swung it at the closest guard. Killing him. Doing the same to two others, while he used the Force to slam two other guards into the wall and threw his lightsaber with the Force like a boomerang to kill the rest of them. Hiccup just stood there he disabled his lightsaber and continued walking towards the temple.**

The Jedi were surprised. That Sith's fighting style was amazing.

While the other Disney citizens were terrified namely the Disney Princesses. Elsa was getting too nervous the room's temperature started to drop.

"**You were trusted to lead Disney. But you were deceived."**

**Jack appears with a blaster pistol in hand and shot several temple guards. He then looks at his wrist to show a small transport ship nearing the castle.**

"**As our powers of the dark side had plundered you"**

**Jedi master Ven Zallow approached the figure and Hiccup along with six other members of the Jedi order who already ignited their lightsabers. The transport ship that showed on Jack's wrist approached the castle, the Jedi Knights then take a step back to assume a fighting stance. However Master Zallow held his ground before the figure. The figure inclined his head in a show of respect.**

The drop ship finally breached the Castle's main entrance, skidded along the Temple floor, gouging stone, trailing fire, toppling columns, collapsing balconies, and crushing victims beneath it.

"**You assumed, no force, could challenge you"**

**However the figure and Zallow remain motionless until it came to a halt directly behind them. The craft's hatch blew open to reveal: the infamous Sith Lord Aldraas who ignited his lightsaber.**

Many Disney citizens were thinking of this as a laughing moment but they decided not too since it was dumb to challenge Disney with a force like that.

**A bunch of other lightsaber ignitions was heard and the dark inside of the ship was illuminated by lightsabers of other Sith's which seems to be an army of them.**

"**And now. Finally. We have returned"**

'Were so Fucked' was all Disney princesses could think about.

**The hooded figure looks up to reveal a boy about twelve with a respiratory mask that covers his face only revealing his eyes and he wore black Sith armor. And he had silvery white hair reaching his eyebrows. (Think of Darth Vader without a helmet and had hair)**

Everyone was surprised at seeing a boy having the abilities of lightsaber dueling like an adult.

The Jedi order could only believe that it is the youngest Sith lord ever. Darth Malgus.

**The army of Sith had charged the Jedi and had gone into a full fight. Bodies were dropping dead onto the ground, lightsabers were clashing, blasters were being shot and many more things happened.**

**Jack had flown using the wind and froze several Jedi masters and Castle guards, then he froze another set of Jedi by breathing ice. Killing them all due to the intensity of the cold.**

**Malgus stopped for a moment and looked at Hiccup. His anger overcame him. He let his anger loose and power went with it, shattering a nearby column and sending a rain of stone shards through the room. He focused his attention on Zallow again, his rage and power surging before him in a palpable wave. At this moment, another Jedi confronted Malgus. The Sith Lord without even focusing on him, simply extended a hand, pushed through the Jedi's defences, and choked him to death, tossing his body aside as he charged towards Zallow. The Jedi Master also went for Malgus. A Sith Warrior confronted Zallow at this juncture but was cut down by him. Malgus and Zallow finally came face-to-face and halted, studying each other for a moment. A Jedi Knight interrupted Malgus by attempting to stab him. Malgus dodged and punched the Jedi, knocking him off-balance. He then landed a killer blow on the Jedi but Zallow intercepted his blade. The two locked eyes and began exchanging blows for a brief moment.**

**Malgus performed a Force-augmented kick on the chest of Zallow, which sent him flying backward about ten meters. Zallow landed on his feet but near two more Sith Warriors. They attacked him but he cut them both down with impressive speed. Malgus then threw his lightsaber at Zallow, guiding its trajectory with the Force. However, Zallow leaped in to air above it in an attempt to dodge the attack. While Zallow was still in the air, Malgus unleashed a blast of energy that caught the Jedi unprepared and sent him crashing downward into a pile of rubble. He lay there, prone. Malgus then jumped twenty meters high in to air towards the position of Zallow, recalling his lightsaber in the process, took a reverse two-handed grip, and prepared to pin Zallow to the Temple floor. But Zallow rolled out of the way at the last moment and Malgus's blade sank to the hilt in the stone of the Temple's floor. Zallow leapt up and over Malgus, landed in a crouch, reactivated his lightsaber, and pelted across the floor back at Malgus. Eschewing speed and grace for power, Zallow unleashed an impressive barrage of lightsaber strikes. Malgus countered his moves but was unable to find an opening. Zallow managed to slam the hilt of his saber into the side of Malgus's jaw, inflicting a minor wound on his adversary. Seeing an opening, Zallow stepped forward and aimed for Malgus's throat. However, Malgus was ready; he turned his blade vertical to parry the blow and spun out of the blade lock. Reversing his lightsaber during the spin, he rode it into a stab that pierced Zallow's abdomen.**

"**You, were deceived. And now, Disney, shall fall"**

The Disney, Pixar and Marvel citizens look on horrified at the death and defeat of the master. While Dreamworks just cheers.

**Zallow's expression fell, as he hung there, impaled by the lightsaber of his opponent. In his eyes, Malgus saw the flames of the burning Temple reflected and the approach of DreamWorks naval forces. (It's the dragons)**

**The screen shows Darth Malgus walking away from the flames and putting on his hood before the screen goes black.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you guys like it. And if you know what Darth Malgus really looks like. I changed his appearance since I wanted for him to look like a boy and surprise everyone<strong>


	3. Beginning of the invasion

**Chapter 3 of war of the worlds guys.**

**Note: plenty of WWII references.**

* * *

><p><strong>All the princesses and their husbands are at the castles dining hall eating an early dinner while discussing about the current status of their kingdoms.<strong>

"**DunBroch is in trade with Arendelle for years now. We trade fur for your ice since DunBroch has a warmer climate than Arendelle's" Merida discusses with Anna and Elsa.**

"**Yeah I've read about it. First year I became Queen" Elsa replies.**

"**Yeah well there's something I have to tell you guys." Anna interrupts.**

"**What is it Anna?" Cinderella asks her**

"**Yeah what is it?" Elsa asks. She would do anything for her sister.**

Everyone leans in to hear what Anna has to say.

**Anna links arms with Kristoff and breathes before continuing.**

"**I'm Pregnant" Anna breathes.**

Everyone was quiet.

**Everyone in the hall was quiet. Elsa even dropped her fork in surprise.**

"**H -How long?" Elsa asked breaking the silence.**

"**Three weeks" Anna answered**

"**Oh Anna" Elsa says giving her sister a hug.**

"**I'm going to tell Mickey" Snow White says standing up.**

"**Don't. Anna and I want it to be a surprise for him" Kristoff declines.**

"**Oh. I understand" she replies smiling.**

**After a while everyone started eating again until Elsa spoke up.**

"**So umm. I was kinda asking who was the leader of Disney during the Disney war and what happened during the war" Elsa asked.**

**Some of the princesses look at Elsa surprised at her question.**

"**It was Walt Disney that led Disney before he addressed Mickey as the new leader" Mulan answers.**

"**During the war. There were two factions fighting against each other. Those were The Axis Power party and the allied forces. The three nations that consisted of Axis power were Imperial Marvel, Fascist Pixar and Nazi Disney (See what I did there?)****. while the allied forces consisted of DreamWorks and Paramount. When Disney capital was caught by surprise of DreamWorks, Walt Disney managed to escape with his life, us. The Disney princesses and his closest advisers, after Disney capital was retaken by Shang's army, Mickey and the 9****th**** elite division went to the planet Kamino to defend the last army reserve of clones from DreamWorks while the Kaminoans produced more clones to defeat DreamWorks. When Disney capital was slowly surrounded by the Red army (DreamWorks army) again, Walt Disney retreated to his bunker with his officials and tried fending them off but failed. Instead of surrendering. He dismissed all of his officials and secretaries to leave Disney capital while he and his wife, Lillian Disney stayed behind and contacted Mickey on Kamino that he is the new leader of Disney, after saying good bye Walt and Lillian locked themselves in their room in the bunker and both committed suicide, Walt shot himself in the head while Lillian ingested cyanide. And both bodies were cremated after finding them. out for revenge Mickey with the new clone army stormed Paramount and destroyed their world leaving no survivors. While the Red army retreated from Disney capital to defend their homeland, DreamWorks was immediately invaded by the clone army and was finally defeated"**

The non Disney citizens widen their eyes in fright realizing that the Walt Disney in their midst is a ghost.

**Many of the princesses were wiping tears from remembering what happened to Disney.**

The princesses were doing what their on screen selves were doing.

"**I'm sorry" Elsa says wiping a tear.**

"**It's okay" Pocahontas replies.**

**A teenage girl then rushes into the room. She had brown eyes and brown hair with a side bang in her right eye and was wearing a **Light brown shirt with and a grey small pants and black converse** and a grey turtleneck sweater.**

"**Your majesties! Enemy ships have been spotted along the horizon at the beach" the girl announces.**

"What?!" every Disney citizen exclaims.

"**What?!" Prince Ferdinand exclaims.**

"**They're Viking ships sir, with the Outcast, Berserker and Berkian crest on their masts" she continues.**

"**We have to take action, thank you Skyler for advising us" Prince Charming announces to them.**

**The screen shows the enemy ships from DreamWorks. One of them is a bit ahead of the others and had multiple hulls and was obviously a carrier ship with slots armed with cannons in 2 levels and 2 other slots with cannons in triangle formation on its bow to serve as front cannons, the clones stationed at the beach were wondering why they were not firing.**

**The screen shows a man with a long black beard and hair surrounded by Vikings on another large ship but has 2 hulls and was observing the front ship. Followed by him was Ruffnut and Eret, Son of Eret (the name is weird).**

"**There he is. Hiccup" Eret points out.**

"**That's a stupid strategy" Ruffnut observes**

Many people nods in agreement at her words. Disney has a strong defensive system.

"**He's a bit hard headed. He's going to take the beach of Disney with just a hundred men?" Alvin says.**

**The princesses and Prince's reach the balcony of the main castle and looks out into the beach using opera glasses to see the entire Viking fleet close to their door step.**

"**Holy Shit" Elsa curses.**

"Language again!" Tooth snaps.

"Don't worry dear, children hear it as bleeped out, while adults hear it perfectly" Walt Disney explains

"**Holy Shit indeed" Kristoff agrees**

**Prince Charming pulls out a small communicator and turns it on to show a hologram of a clone trooper.**

"**Commander, prepare the AT ST's at phase line 2. at the capital borders" He commanded.**

"**Yes sir"**

**The screen shows the lead ship with Hiccup looking at the beach before looking at his men.**

"**This is something I've been wanting to do so I can finish what Disney started long ago" he whispered to himself.**

"**Ready the balista's! and fire on my command as we hit the beach!" He ordered.**

**The Viking crew manned several posts where balista's were stationed and armed them with explosive javelins.**

The Disney citizens got to hand it to them. the Vikings were a bit more advanced than what they thought.

**Hiccup heads below deck and goes to the stern of the ship to see a large dragon stable with a large door for dragons to enter and exit, barrels of fish, crew and dragon riders preparing to fight.**

**Hiccup heads for one stable to reveal his most trusted friend and companion. Toothless , he grabs his saddle, mounts him, puts on his helmet and waits for the doors to open for the invasion to begin.**

**Hiccup's flag ship was close to shore and the clone's are close to firing when a ramp lowers from the lowest hull in the ship and reveals a large army of Vikings. All of them completely clad in armor. While the clones had transparent cortosis Riot shields for protection and had Jedi war blades for melee weapons and had DC 15-A blasters strapped to their backs.**

**The clones on the front had their shields connected to form a wall while the ones behind them were ready to fire with their blasters. While they were supported by several AT ST's.**

**The AT ST's or All Terrain Scout Transport were just walkers on two stilt legs and had twin laser cannons mounted on its chin.**

**The Vikings finally charged along with battle cries while the clones charged with shields in front.**

**The AT ST's fired at the Vikings making them scatter across the battlefield. Then a large moaning sound was then heard and was slowly becoming louder by the second.**

The Vikings smirk knowing what will happen.

"**Night Fury!" one of the Vikings shouted" Get down!"**

**Instantly a blast of purple was shot at one of the AT ST's bringing it down.**

DreamWorks cheered at Hiccup's successful hit.

**A clone commander brought out his communicator and activates it to another commander.**

"**Send in the Interceptors!" he shouted.**

**Instantly multiple TIE Interceptros arrived on scene and were now chasing Hiccup and a few other dragon riders.**

**Meanwhile on another ship with the Berserker crest. The re instated Berserker Chief Dagur the Deranged looks at the fight on the beach craving for a fight.**

"**Look at em, look. Taking all the glory for himself." He observes.**

**Dagur heads below deck and yanks one of the Berserkers rowing the ship off his post and take his.**

"**Row you god damn idiots! Vikings are dying, row!"**

Hiccup smiled. He made the right choice freeing Dagur.

**The screen shifts back to the balcony where all the princesses were while the princes discussed about the battle strategy with the Disney's general council.**

"**Are the Vikings really that tough?" Elsa asked.**

"**They are, but they weren't this advanced before" Tiana replied.**

"**Guys, we got a larger threat on our hands" Anna interrupted.**

"**What do you mean?" Ariel asks.**

**Anna points up to show a small fleet of separatist cruisers launching star fighters and transports.**

"**Ah Shit" Elsa cursed.**

**Elsa ran to the meeting room where the princes were.**

"**Guys! There are other war ships flying above us!" Elsa shouted**

"**We know Elsa, their only landing their transports for their troops. It seems like DreamWorks is desperate for revenge against Disney" Prince Adam replied.**

"Your damn right about that one!" Jack shouts over to them

**A hologram activates to show a clone commander in the heat of battle at the beach with clones retreating behind him.**

"**Sir! The beach has fallen. We've retreated to phase line 2 on the capital borders and more ships have arrived and are setting up their defenses."**

"**Not good, hold out as long as you can, the Jedi reinforcements are coming soon"**

"**It's the Night Fury rider sir, he takes out all of our turrets and vehicles"**

"**The Interceptors didn't get him?"**

"**No sir, he was too fast for our interceptors"**

"**Just try to hold out as long as you can"**

"**Yes sir"**

**The hologram deactivates and Elsa returns to the balcony with the other princesses.**

**The screen switches back to the beach with Hiccup on walking along a line up of captured clones.**

"**Is this all of them?" Hiccup asked one of the Vikings.**

"**Yes sir" The Viking replied.**

"**Good. Kill them all" he ordered.**

**Instantly the Vikings holding the clones brought out their axes and brought them directly on the clones heads.**

Parents covered childrens eyes before they saw what killed the clones while some cringed.

**The remaining clones were now on the capitals borders and all were taking cover behind barricades, waiting for the Vikings.**

**Two speeders then sped towards the clones with an imperial shuttle hovering above them carrying an AT ST.**

**The two figures on the speeders dismounted and took of their hoods.**

**One of them had dirty blonde hair reaching his eyebrows and blue eyes and had a prosthetic right hand.**

**While the other had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing traditional Jedi robes.**

"**Commander, what's the status?" the blonde haired one asked.**

"**Not good general SkyWalker, the Vikings got us beat, we lost about half of the battalion" The commander replied.**

"**Damn"**

"**This is going to be dangerous since it's dusk and the night fury's invisible at night."**

"**If we distract him, we can hold him back"**

**Luke SkyWalker and his partner then talks with the commander to discuss about their strategy for defense.**

**Mean while the Vikings had already set up their command center and were discussing strategies for offense.**

"**The clones have retreated to the capital borders, and are going to be backed up by heavily armored AT AT's, what do you think we should do?" Hiccup asked the Viking council**

"**Well attack of course, the guardians are going to arrive tomorrow and check on our progress, they're going to join the fight when were close to the main castle" Alvin answered " What says you? Lord Malgus, Lord Starkiller?"**

**The camera shifts to Alvins left which shows Darth Malgus and his apprentice Starkiller.**

**Starkiller was a very mysterious sith apprentice since his face has never been revealed because of his Sith Stalker armor.**

**Sith stalker armor, painfully grafted onto the wearer's flesh and bone, was meant to transform ****dark side ****disciples ****into powerful Sith ****assassins****. It had an intimidating appearance that was designed to inspire fear in any enemy. **

**Rather than utilize gauntlets, stalker armor instead replaced the vast majority of the hands with prostheses, though some flesh remained, allowing the user to apply****Force lightning****in combat without fear of it backfiring. The prostheses featured a set of metal claws attached to the finger tips. Despite their considerable length, they did not appear to cause any inconvenience on the part of the wearer, though this was likely just a result of practiced use. The head protection consisted of a form-fitting helmet that covered the entire head. The helmet face-plate resembled a****Ubese bounty hunter mask****with a****Mandalorian****-style T-bar visor. The armor also appeared to include some type of breathing apparatus, though the mechanism appeared to be controlled by the wearer, rather than automated, as the breathing pattern was forced and eclectic.**

"**If the clones are backed by AT AT's, then all we need to do is take out those legs, those are their greatest weaknesses" Darth Malgus suggested****.**

"**I agree with you, master" Starkiller says.**

The Watchers were surprised to find out that a twelve year old boy has a man for an apprentice!?

**Starkiller's voice was deeper than his master's and was also very distorted but still understandable.**

"**If a Jedi were to fight tomorrow and is a powerful one like Luke SkyWalker then I shall enthrall him to join the dark side of the Force" Malgus predicts.**

"**What? The Force! Hah! What a stupid reli- "**

**Dagur couldn't continue because of the pain he was experiencing like he was being choked to death.**

"**Malgus, enough, please" Hiccup reasoned.**

**Malgus's hand was slowly closing into a fist like he was choking Dagur which he is doing, just not touching him.**

"So that's what the force can do" Elsa whispered to Anna.

**Malgus drops his hand and let's Dagur go.**

"**Alright here's the plan" Hiccup started.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!.<strong>

**Sadly I wont be able to update until October 23 since its time for the Quarterly tests again (I hate those tests) and I'm using this week day and week end to study**


	4. sneak in and abduction

**Chapter 4 of War of the Worlds.**

* * *

><p><strong>The screen went back on and showed the enemy council with a hologram of the main Disney castle on the table they were using.<strong>

**Malgus was the one to describe the plan**

"**Here's the plan. There are two new princesses according to my spies within Disney. Both are sisters. One of them is a princess, while the other is a queen, gifted with the ability to control ice and snow"**

"**That's amazing master. I have never heard of the force granting such a power" Starkiller praises.**

"**Neither did I, my apprentice. The plan is to kidnap at least one of them. We ran a few spy drones around the castle back at the cold wars first days. There are three major points in the castle. A command center, generator chambers and a security room. All of them are heavily guarded."**

**The command center, generator chambers and security room light up as Malgus mentions them.**

"**The missile turrets on the towers are able to track any oncoming ships and are useless without power. If the power is down long enough, we can slip through the confusion unnoticed"**

"**I see where your going with this Malgus. Continue" Hiccup says.**

"**There's a bridge on the far side of the castle leading to the river, no other way in or out, unless we are invisible and learned how to fly"**

**Malgus turns to Hiccup for an answer.**

"**I know what your thinking. And my answer is no, I'm not letting you borrow Toothless" Hiccup answers.**

"**Actually your coming along since you own him" Malgus replies.**

"**Why didn't you say so"**

"**Let's suit up then"**

**The screen darkens and shows Elsa and Anna walking in the Castle corridors as it lights up again.**

**Elsa and Anna had a change of clothes and were now wearing grey long sleeve shirts and grey skirts reaching up to their knees.**

"**Do you think DreamWorks can reach us here like what happened during the first war?" Anna started.**

"**If they have a strong force, and good strategy. They can do that" Elsa replied**

**They pass by the hall of portraits as they walk.**

"**I wonder if were going to do a photo shoot or their gonna do a painting of us?"**

"**Hope it's a photo shoot. Our cheeks are going to hurt if it's a painting, when we have to hold our smile"**

The watchers laugh at the thought of Elsa's words.

"**I'm gonna go find Olaf"**

"**Ok stay safe Anna"**

**Anna leaves for another corridor while Elsa was left alone. The screen switches to the front lines on the capital borders where several Mark III AT ST's were stationed along with battalions of clone troopers.**

**Unknown to them several stars blink on and off signaling movement in the sky.**

**A clone notices the stars and asks another clone.**

"**Did you see that?"**

"**See what?" the other clone asked.**

"**The stars were blinking on and off, like something was in front of them"**

"**We cant be too sure their not sneaking in. check your stations! Alpha squadron! Watch the skies!"**

**Immediately several search lights are sent to the sky searching for any oncoming dragons while clones readied their weapons.**

**Astrid was shown looking at the border in an observation tower.**

"**Hope they aren't caught" she hoped.**

**Malgus and Hiccup were shown flying on Toothless already halfway to their destination.**

"**You jump off of Toothless before the castle courtyard and you'll take out the generators while I circle back later?" Hiccup yelled over the wind.**

"**Yes. I'll only give you about thirty seconds to land before the power comes back on." Malgus replied.**

"**Alright then. Good luck"**

"**May the force be with you"**

The watchers that weren't part of the Star Wars universe were confused at Malgus's Way of saying good bye.

**Malgus jumps off of Toothless and lands on a rooftop watching Hiccup and Toothless fly away.**

**Malgus goes down the rooftop where the building he landed on was a barracks where the door opened revealing clones.**

"**Who are you?" The clone asked.**

"**Your doom" Malgus replied igniting his lightsaber.**

**The clone pulled out his blaster but his arm was cut off and was killed later alongside his buddies.**

**Malgus enters the barracks and hides all the bodies except for one. Where he takes the clones armor and puts it on, grabs his blaster, hides his lightsaber in the armor and heads off.**

**He enters the castle and enters the courtyard which was full of clones and vehicles. He goes to the far left of the courtyard where a small metal door was located. He waits for the coast to be clear before knocking, as soon as the door opens he stabs his lightsaber in the clones chest and shoots the other clones with the blaster.**

"**The power generators. Finally" He breathes.**

" **Malgus heads down on one of the cat walks and plants some explosives on the main control panel and some of the generators ( he only did some since the explosions will cause a chain reaction destroying them all)**

The non DreamWorks citizens were on the edge of their seats waiting for the worst.

**He heads back up and presses the trigger on his wrist communicator detonating the explosives and runs outside.**

**The screen shows All Disney castles lights being blown out causing a large black out.**

**Malgus presses another button on his wrist and takes off his helmet revealing him still wearing his respiratory mask.**

"Does he ever take that off?" Luke Skywalker asks.

"If he does, he will have a really hard time breathing" Jedi Master Noman Karr replies.

**Hiccup is back on the screen as his wrist blinks red making him and toothless turn back around towards the now dark Disney castle.**

**In the courtyard it was an uproar.**

"**What happened to the power!"**

"**To the generators!"**

"**The turrets are useless if were out of power!"**

**Malgus had already taken off the clone armor and back to his clothes when he heard a thud beside him. He looks to his side to see Hiccup in his flight suit.**

"**Let's get outta here before the power comes back on"**

"**Obviously"**

**After they entered another door the power went back on.**

"**Now lets find ourselves a princess"**

"**I can sense her on the third floor corridor near some portraits"**

The watchers were amazed at the force guiding Malgus.

"**Lets go then"**

**Malgus and Hiccup went through an exhaust vent that went up. After finding another vent outside they find themselves on the third floor.**

"**That was quick" Hiccup huffed.**

"**I know"**

**They both go to the left where the portraits of the Disney princesses are hung.**

"**This is where the force told me to go"**

"**Nice going genius, were lost and this place is crawling with guards"**

**They both continued to argue until they heard foot steps and saw shadows coming near them.**

The watchers tensed. Thinking it would be troopers, Elsa or Anna, or troopers with Elsa and Anna, or troopers with neither of them.

"**Your majesty you shouldn't be here alone especially since a sudden power black out happened. DreamWorks assassins could have snuck in" one of the voices said.**

**Malgus and Hiccup smirked and hid behind some columns.**

**Elsa was walking down the hall with three clone troopers and Luke Skywalker's dear friend, Jedi Master Noman Karr was with them.**

Disney citizens breath out a sigh of relief. At least a Jedi is with her.

**Malgus and Hiccup jumped out, Malgus in front facing Noman Karr while Hiccup jumped from behind boxing them in.**

"**Darth Malgus. What a surprise" Master Karr said igniting his green lightsaber. Malgus did the same thing while Hiccup activated his sword.**

"**Noman Karr. My deceased master. Darth Aldras sends his regards" Malgus replies.**

"**Who is this?!" Elsa asked.**

"**Your majesty. I am Darth Malgus. Secret agent to DreamWorks. and Disney villain"**

"If he's a part of Disney. Why is he working for DreamWorks?" Anna asked.

"Disney villains hate the good side of Disney as much as DreamWorks does sweetheart" Hades (from Hercules) answered.

"**And I am Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III leader of the Viking tribes in the arctic archipelago"**

**The troopers and Elsa lightly snickered at Hiccups name.**

**Hiccup glared at them while the clones drew their war blades out.**

**Malgus shouted a war cry and he and Noman Karr clashed lightsabers while hiccup clashed with the clones using his fire sword.**

**Elsa decided to make a run for it by running through a random hallway.**

"**You'll never get the princess" Karr says through gritted teeth.**

"**That's what you all say" Hiccup replied for his friend.**

DreamWorks citizens nodded in agreement.

**The Sith lord swung his lightsaber at the Jedi master but was blocked while Hiccup managed to stab one of the clones and went for the other two.**

**Malgus launched several lightsaber swings but was successfully parried. Hiccup on the other hand managed to kill the last two clones and went to help Malgus.**

"**Go! Find the princess!" Malgus ordered. And Hiccup obeyed.**

"**No!" Noman Karr exclaimed. Before running after him.**

**After abandoning Malgus, Noman Karr made a run to stop Hiccup.**

"**Get back here you coward!" The young Sith lord shouted.**

**The young Sith lord used the force to smash the Jedi Master through a wall where a squadron of clones without war blades were waiting.**

"**Get him!" Noman Karr ordered.**

"**all of your friends and allies will betray you. Especially the jedi" Malgus said with a flick of his wrist.**

**Suddenly the clones opened fire on each other while some of them fired on the Jedi master forcing him to kill them.**

"What did he do? He just said the words and they believed it" Anna asked the Jedi in the room.

"He used the force to convince their vulnerable minds to succumb to his lies" Jedi Master X2 (Yes there is a character named X2) replied.

**Elsa came down running through the hall not noticing the fight between the Jedi and Sith with Hiccup right behind her.**

**Malgus saw this as an opportunity to get Elsa and used the force to lift her off the ground and choke her like what he did to Dagur.**

"**No… stop… please" Elsa begged.**

Disney, Pixar and Marvel tensed. Its either he gives up or Elsa dies.

"**No. Stop!" Noman Karr shouted.**

"**What's wrong, feelings for the princess? I thought Jedi were not allowed to have attachments" Malgus mockingly asked.**

**Malgus's grip became tighter making Elsa suffocate even more.**

**Anna and more clones arrived on scene and pointed their blasters at them.**

"**Elsa!" Anna exclaimed upon seeing her sister.**

"**I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go" Noman Karr pleaded.**

"**Lower your weapons and let us go" Malgus replied.**

**Noman Karr and Anna bit their lip. There's no way out of this one.**

"**You heard the boy. Drop your weapons" Noman Karr ordered the clones.**

"**But sir!" one of the clones responded.**

"**Now!' the Jedi yelled.**

**The clones did what they were told and backed away. Malgus drops his grip on Elsa and immediately wraps his arm around her neck and pointed his lightsaber on her back.**

"**Do anything to stop us and I will thrust my blade through her" Malgus warned.**

**Malgus and Hiccup slowly walked towards the courtyard gates and were now on the bridge outside the castle. All of the guards were informed of Elsa being held so they lowered their weapons. while Anna with Kristoff came to observe on a nearby tower with General Veers and tears in her eyes.**

"**You cant let them do this" she begged.**

"**Which is why were going to shoot him to unconsciousness, princess" the General replied.**

**A scout trooper came beside him. He had a long sniper rifle and aimed it at Malgus.**

"**Remember. Set it to stun only. Hit the princess and you might kill her" Veers whispered.**

Everyone was completely tensed up by the moment**.**

**The sniper fired. Not making a sound.**

**Malgus looked up to see a bullet flying towards him instantly he shifts his position where Elsa is right in the line of fire of the bullet. And she gets hit in the shoulder and drops unconscious.**

"No!" Elsa and Anna exclaimed.

"**Fools!" Malgus shouts carrying Elsa bridal style.**

**Despite him being 12 and her being 23 he is able to carry her without difficulty at all. Possibly he is assisted by the force.**

**Hiccup does a Nightfury call and activates the zippleback gas sprayer of his sword and aims it at the troopers and the floor of the bridge.**

**Toothless comes in later when he lands, the troopers fire creating a spark making the Zippleback gas explode also destroying the bridge, covering their escape.**

**Anna was now heart broken and was crying in Kristoff's chest.**

Anna was doing what her onscreen self was doing while Elsa was doing what Anna was doing. While DreamWorks was cheering at their successful plan.

"**Don't worry princess. We'll get them" Veers said patting her shoulder and activating his comlink to a clone commander.**

"**Send in the TIE Defenders. Knock out the Night Fury. But be careful not to hurt the princess"**

"**Already on it general."**

**Meanwhile Astrid had noticed the sudden commotion at the capital and decided to prepare for any offensive alongside the other riders.**

**Malgus and Hiccup were high in the sky trying to outrun their pursuers.**

"**This is not good" Hiccup began.**

"**I know. But at least we got her"**

"**Yeah but were not out of the woods yet. We still have to get back to the camp"**

**Green laser blasts shot out of the clouds startling Toothless. Meaning that the TIE Defenders were closing in on them. **

"**Come on. Where are you Astrid"**

**The TIE defenders rise up above the clouds and were about to fire when…**

**A Rumblehorn appears and dug its claws onto the cockpit tearing it open. It fires at the pilot, making it crash down.**

"**Eret! Where's Astrid?"**

"**She's taking out the other ones down below! Have you got at least one of the princesses?" Eret replied.**

"**Yes we have her. And I encountered an old arch nemesis as well" Malgus answered.**

**Toothless slowly descends and lands on a nearby landing pad at Hiccup's ship where the council was waiting for them.**

"**Well done Hiccup, Lord Malgus" Alvin congratulated.**

"**Put the anti magic bracers on her. And check her health. She got shot on the way back" Malgus ordered and briefed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah <strong>_**shi**__**ße **_**(shit).****Elsa has been captured and will be used as leverage, which can tip the war to DreamWorks favor. Will Disney, Marvel or Pixar be able to save her? Or will they fail?**


	5. Guardians arrival and flashback

**Chapter 5 of War of the Worlds**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack finally appears here but first. Hiccup and Elsa moment first<strong>

**Elsa slowly woke up. She observed her surroundings to find herself in a rather nice room of a ship. She felt a light weight on her forearms to find bracers on them, both had one small red light bulb that flashes every few seconds.**

Everyone except DreamWorks and villains clenched their fists.

**The door slowly opened to reveal Hiccup without his armor, with a tray that included a glass of water and he had normal clothes on.**

"**Where am i ?" Elsa kindly asked.**

"**Your on my ship. The Endeavour, also known as the flag ship of the Viking fleet of DreamWorks" Hiccup replies. Setting down the tray by a nearby table **

"**DreamWorks!?" Elsa exclaimed surprised.**

**It was Hiccup's turn to ask.**

"**What was the last thing you remember?"**

"**I remember. Being hit by something. On the shoulder" Elsa reminisced**

"**That was the bullet of a sniper. Disney made one last attempt to save you from us. But they failed." Hiccup explained**

"**They'll get here soon enough"**

**They had a moment of silence before she spoke up again.**

"**Who was your friend?" Elsa asked**

"**What?"**

"**The one with the mask. Who was he?"**

"**His name is unknown to anyone. He is now only known as Darth Malgus. The youngest Sith Lord ever, and also one of the greatest"**

"**I have something to ask. What did he do back at the castle, I felt like being choked to death while he wasn't even holding me?"**

"**He used the force on you"**

"**The – what?"**

"**The Force. The Jedi and Sith believe that the Force is everywhere, the source of all life. And power. The Jedi and Sith have been in war for thousands of years. And were considered villains. Until they joined DreamWorks"**

"**Are they the only ones to control this.. force?"**

"**They say so. Malgus told me many secrets that were forbidden to tell, which is why I know so much about it"**

"**Why are you telling me this?"**

"**Because you asked me so"**

"**Then answer me this. Why are you attacking Disney. And if you hate Disney like how they told me, why are you treating me like a friend?"**

"**We hate Disney its because they defeated us in our quest to have the world under one rule, under the rule of DreamWorks. And I am only treating you like this it's because your harmless"**

"**I'm not harmless. You should know more about me. I control Ice and Snow"**

"**Really? By all means"**

**Elsa tried to blast Hiccup with ice but not even a snowflake is created. She tries hard but still nothing.**

Many people were figuring out how Elsa was not able to use her powers.

"**What? Why aren't my powers working?"**

"**Those bracers" Hiccup gestured for the bracers on her forearms." They suppress your powers, not even the toughest of weapons can get through that. Only a lightsaber can"**

"Only a lightsaber eh" X2 said to the screen.

**Hiccup left the room and locked the door leaving Elsa by herself.**

**Elsa sighed in defeat and took a drink of water.**

**Meanwhile back at Disney Mickey had an emergency meeting with the high leaders of Disney in the imperial senate building at Coruscant which was complete uproar at the mention of Elsa being kidnapped.**

"**This is outrageous!" shouted one of the senators.**

"**We have to resist giving in to their demands!" shouted another.**

"**Everyone be quiet!" Kristoff bellowed using a microphone.**

"**Thank you Kristoff. Now I will say it again. Our newest princess, Princess Elsa has been abducted last night. And we already know that DreamWorks did this to tip the war to their favor" Mickey began.**

**A clone whispers something to Mickey after he checks his comlink with another clone.**

"**Ahem. We have just received this hologram message. From DreamWorks."**

Everyone becomes silent and waits for the message to begin.

**Mickey presses a button and the hologram plays on everyone's seats in the senate.**

**The hologram shows Hiccup, Astrid, Malgus and Starkiller with Elsa who had a scared look on her face. Starkiller and his master were holding Elsa by the shoulders. While the Viking couple were just standing there.**

"**Greetings Disney. As you obviously see. We have your princess here with us." Hiccup began.**

**Anna's hands instantly clench into fists.**

"**Oh don't worry. She is not hurt. At least, not yet" Malgus continued saying the last phrase in a mocking tone.**

"**If you want her to be saved. Meet us at the shores of Neverland. Tonight, at twilight. Mickey and the prince's and princesses must come. unarmed. We will do the same. And coming with us are the guardians" Astrid continued after Malgus.**

"**If you come with weapons" Starkiller says saying his part.**

**Malgus and Starkiller ignited their lightsabers and slowly neared the blades near Elsa's neck.**

"**She will die. And you better not want a princess to be dead. Especially if its my master to kill her. He likes to disfigure dead bodies with his lightsaber" The Dark apprentice continues.**

The last part made everyone shudder.

Everyone was shuddering at the thought of Elsa's body being disfigured.

Anna and Elsa who both cant take it anymore. Had fainted and were being helped by Kristoff and the other royals.

"**Good day Disney. We'll see each other soon again." Hiccup said and was about to end it when…**

" **Oh and Princess Anna" Hiccup was about to finish when Malgus remembered something.**

"**Congratulations. For your brand new son and two other daughters. If you want to know how I knew, well. You have to ask me at Neverland" He added.**

"**Terminate program" Hiccup said and the video ended.**

Anna and Elsa finally woke up and were filled in on what Malgus just said.

Everyone was just curious on how he knew that Anna was pregnant. Better yet, how he knew what the gender of the baby or in this case. Babies will be.

"**Princess Anna. Your pregnant?" King Hubert. Father of prince Philipp asked her.**

"**Yes. I want to make it a surprise for all of you but then. This happened." Anna said wiping a tear.**

"**But the big question is. How did he know that Anna was pregnant and how he knew that were having fraternal triplets?" Kristoff asked them.**

"**He could have used the force" Luke joined in.**

"**The senate recognizes Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker" Minnie announced.**

"**Excuse me? The Force?" Anna asked confused.**

"**Yes. The Force. The Jedi and the Sith believe that it is the source of life and power from all of us." Luke began**

" **The Jedi and Sith are the only people who can control the force through intense training. Some of these abilities are to shoot lightning from your finger tips, manipulate minds to your will. And to use it to toss your lightsaber like a boomerang" he continued.**

"**Sometimes the force gives some selected few, special abilities. Like your sister Princess Anna, she is one of the selected few, she is able to control the elements. And hers is water. She is able to pull water from the air and turn it into ice at her will. Possibly Darth Malgus is also one of them. Possibly his ability is to read peoples personalities. Revealing what their true nature is. And he must have sensed the life inside you, and seen what the gender of your children will be" Luke finished**

"**Thank you for sharing your knowledge of the force master Skywalker. And also your theory" Anna thanked.**

"**Although we still have to remember that we have to meet them in Neverland. Where is it located?" Kristoff piped in.**

"**It is located" Aurora pressed a button showing Disney's territory in the North. "In the northern horizon. We follow the second brightest star on the right"**

**Anna looks at her unsure.**

**The screen swipes to the left and shows a red sleigh being pulled by several reindeers slowly landing in a runway by the Vikings.**

**When it lands the occupants pile out. The Guardians have arrived. Eret walks up to them.**

"**Welcome North. To Disney" he introduces.**

"**Velcome too Eret. Where is Hiccup and Malgus. I want to congratulate them for their successful abduction of the princess" North replied.**

"**He's in his ship. It's the largest one" Eret answers.**

**Tooth, Sandy and a nauseous Bunny piled out. The last one to get off was Jack Frost.**

"**Hey Eret" Jack greeted.**

"**Hey Jack" Eret said fist bumping (AKA bro fist) him.**

**Jack used the wind to get ahead of North along with Tooth and Sandy to get to Hiccup's ship.**

**After a while they found it with a large painting of the Berk crest on its mast. They all head below deck. To find Hiccup and Malgus along with their apprentice/fiancée (Starkiller for Malgus and Astrid for Hiccup)**

"**Hiccup, Malgus. Great to see you two." North greeted.**

"**Hello North" Malgus greeted back**

"**Where's the Princess?" He asked.**

"**She's in the brig. She's rather comfortable there my lord" Starkiller answered.**

"**My lord. Ha I like that" North said cheerily.**

"**Oh and one more thing. She's just like you Jack. Only she's far more powerful" Astrid reminded.**

**The guardians look at each other surprised.**

"**Have you seen these powers?" Jack asked the duo.**

"**Yes. I have, and they nearly killed me, when we were putting anti magi bracers on her" Malgus answered.**

**Malgus has a flashback as he remembered what happened.**

**The screen shows Malgus and Hiccup in Elsa's room. Elsa was on the bed still unconscious, outside some explosions are heard on the front, and some Vikings are heard fighting.**

Elsa was thinking what everyone was thinking 'so that's how they put the bracers on her/me'

**Hiccup walks over to a table that had a briefcase on it, he opens it to reveal Elsa's bracers inside them. Hiccup looks unsure of the bracers.**

"**Are you sure these things are indestructible?" Hiccup asks.**

"**Yes. Believe me, only a lightsaber can cut through these babies" Malgus said handling the bracers.**

**Elsa was slowly stirring, but Malgus and Hiccup do not notice.**

" **What the hell, ouch!" Elsa said holding her wounded shoulder.**

"**what the **_**deuce**__**!**_**" Malgus said startled.**

**Elsa let her instincts take over and shot some ice at them. **

**Hiccup dodges out of the way while Malgus stays still, at the last second, he raises his hand as if to volunteer. And the icicles stop one of them, millimeters away from his eye.**

**The icicles drop on to the floor, leaving Elsa baffled on what just happened.**

**Elsa just stared at Malgus in shock which Hiccup took the chance to make a pressure point move on her by squeezing her neck. Elsa falls limp and Hiccup lays her back on the bed.**

"I can tell. That boy is more powerful than what we think" Luke whispers to Noman Karr who nods in agreement.

"**Sleep tight princess" Hiccup said kissing Elsa's forehead.**

"**That was close" Hiccup breathed.**

"**Your telling me" Malgus replied.**

**Malgus got the bracers and slipped them onto Elsa's arms, he tightened them and switched them on.**

"**Her powers wont work if these are on her. And she wont remember what happened for the last five hours when she wakes up." Malgus explained.**

"**Lets just get out of here" Hiccup says to the Sith lord.**

**Malgus and Hiccup leave. Leaving an unconscious Elsa on the bed.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. See you guys at the next chapter<strong>


	6. meeting and knockout

**Chapter 6 of War of the Worlds.**

HopelessRomantic183 – even I am wondering why I barely get reviews on most of my stories. Thanks a lot on your review though.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna and Kristoff along with the other princesses and prince's were waiting in an Imperial Star destroyer, as they travel through hyperspace towards Neverland to meet up with the High leaders of DreamWorks.<strong>

"**I hope Elsa's alright" Aurora asks her husband.**

"**This might be a trap, Anna we can still turn away from this" Prince Philipp says to Anna.**

"**No. Elsa's my sister, we were kept apart by our parents for thirteen years, I'm not going to let that happen again" Anna replies.**

Everyone was impressed at Anna's determination.

**Anna slowly gets up and heads to the bathroom to puke.**

"**Your majesties. We have arrived at Neverland" The captain announces.**

**The blue blur outside was quickly replaced by a small archipelago in the middle of the ocean.**

"**Prepare the shuttle, no guard will accompany us" Mickey commanded.**

"**It will be done my lord" A clone replies.**

**An imperial shuttle descends from the lower hangar and lands on the beach. All of the royals and Mickey disembark.**

**A shadow was seen above them, they looked up to see Hiccup riding Toothless.**

**They both land a few meters in front of them.**

"**You got what you wanted! We came with no weapons! Now where's Elsa!" Anna shouts.**

"**Careful princess. You didn't say 'please'" a thick Russian voice said.**

**North and the other guardians appear behind Hiccup along with Malgus, Starkiller and Astrid.**

"**Where's Elsa! You promised you would bring her!" Anna demanded.**

**In response North brought out a snow globe and threw it into the ground. Malgus entered it and came out carrying a tied up and gagged Elsa.**

"**Elsa!" Anna screamed.**

"**Calm down princess" Astrid groaned in annoyance.**

**Malgus sets Elsa down and releases her from the bonds.**

Many watchers were already suspecting a plan. There is no way DreamWorks would do this!

"**Anna!" Elsa said as she hugged her sister.**

"**What are you doing" North whispered to Malgus.**

"**Trust me North, this is a part of my plan" Malgus reassured.**

"**If this fails. You can kill me for my failure" he added.**

Everyone was surprised to find out that a boy will risk his head for an unknown plan

"**Don't you want to ask a question princess?" Hiccup asked Anna.**

"**Oh yes. How did you know I was going to give birth to triplets? Fraternal triplets to be exact" Anna asked.**

"**Easy. The answer is to look above" Malgus answered.**

"That's not answering my question at all" Anna said to the screen.

"**Somethings not right here" Mickey whispered to Prince Charming.**

**Anna looked up and so did the other royals to see nothing.**

"**But there's nothing there—"**

**Anna's words are cut off as she was staring at where the DreamWorks high leaders were standing a while ago. Which was now occupied by a briefcase and a holo notebook on top of it.**

**A note was written on the book, and it read:**

**Your answers to your questions are in here, along side them are some of Disney's darkest secrets. The briefcase contains something DreamWorks once stole from Disney long ago.**

**The code to the briefcase is 4/8/0/2**

**DESTROY THIS NOTE AFTER YOUR DONE READING.**

**-Malgus.**

Everyone was wondering what item was in the briefcase.

**Anna does what she is told and rips the note into pieces and opens the briefcase.**

**Inside the briefcase were blueprints of machines, all neatly rolled up.**

**Anna takes the case and holds Elsa close to her. Elsa's shock and possible trauma will wear off eventually.**

**Anna shows the case to Mickey who inspects the contents.**

"**These are blueprints of war machines used in the first war. They were all hand made by Walt Disney himself" Mickey explains.**

**Everyone looks at each other wondering why DreamWorks would return these.**

"**Lets get back to the ship" Mickey tells them.**

**In the shadows all the DreamWorks leaders were watching them.**

"**Vat exactly is your plan?" North asks Malgus.  
>"Just wait and see" Malgus flatly replies.<strong>

**As the shuttle took off and landed in the hangar of the star destroyer. Malgus brought out a C4 detonator, takes the safety off and waits.**

All non villains gasped at the device.

**Malgus smirks alongside the other leaders and laughs before he presses the detonator.**

**After he pressed the detonator nothing blew up in the star destroyer.**

"**Whats wrong with this thing!" Malgus said pressing it multiple times.**

"**You fool! Their getting away!" Bunny yelled.**

**Malgus disassembles the detonator to find the inside completely frozen. Not visible on the outside.**

**The star destroyer finally enters hyperspace and disappears**

**Everyone turns to Jack with an angry look on their faces.**

Everyone from DreamWorks does the same.

"**JACK FROST! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" North bellowed.**

Everyone was also trying to think why he would do that.

"**Its just. I-I" Jack stammered.**

"**As punishment! You vill go to Disney Capital and get close to the princess! Without your staff! And without communications from us!" North continued.**

**Jacks staff was forced out of his grip by Starkiller. And he was hit in the head by one of Bunny's boomerangs and gets knocked out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but I gotta leave it here. Bit busy today.<strong>


	7. Formal meeting and plan of attack

**Chapter 7 of War of the Worlds**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack woke up with a throbbing head ache. He looked around to where he is to find himself in a tent. Clone troopers where gathered outside performing drills in case of a surprise attack. His location turns out to be the Capital outskirts, Several clones go near him.<strong>

"**Sir your coming with us"**

**Jack followed them. knowing he'll get himself killed if he doesn't.**

**The clones escorted him to a small wrecked building that was turned into a command center. They enter it to see Luke Skywalker along with X2 and Noman Karr, Planning an attack.**

"**So you have awakened Jack Frost. We found you at the beach on Neverland after dragons were sent to destroy us when we left" X2 began.**

"**What do you mean when you left?" Jack asks. His mind still foggy after he got hit from Bunny's boomerang.**

"**After we got out off hyperspace and arrived at Disney. Dragons swarmed around the ship. We barely survived, the men we captured said you ordered the attack" Noman Karr retaliated.**

Jack glared at the DreamWorks High council. They would say that to make his punishment more like a living hell.

"**You don't understand-"**

"**We completely understand! Send in an unarmed war ship to Neverland to save a captured princess! And return home to be ambushed!" General Veers wheezed coming in.**

**He was in critical shape. He was strapped to a hover chair as his left leg is missing and has multiple burns and scars on his face and he had a respirator on his face along with a gas tank.**

Everyone gasps at the General. The first time they see him, he was walking, now he's incapacitated.

**Jack gasps. That's what Malgus looked after he was caught in an explosion on his flagship during the first war. But thankfully, due to advanced cybernetics he recovered fully and was still able to fight even at his losses.**

"**Your men… attacked… my flagship… we were defenseless… it was hell. It was a good thing X2 managed to save us… your petty attempts to kill us have failed yet again" The General had to pause between words to catch his breath due to his damaged respiratory system.**

"**Do you remember a briefcase at the exchange?" Jack asked.**

"**Yeah, and it had a bomb too. It looks like you had problems detonating it. Tell me Jack Frost, who or what was it that prevented the detonation?" Luke asked as he sat down.**

"**Me. I froze the detonator" Jack answered.**

**The three Jedi snickered.**

"**That's impossible. We know you, you even tried to murder Snow White and destroy her castle in the first war so why should we believe you?" X2 replied.**

"**Because when I saw Princess Elsa, I felt like I saw her before, when she was born. I felt like we knew each other before" Jack reminisced.**

Elsa looked at Jack. She tried to remember if she had seen him before, he did look familiar.

**X2 scoffed and ordered the men "Get him out of our sights"**

**Jack was ushered out of the command center and forced back into the tent he was in earlier. He was brought a tray of food and began to eat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the beach. At the Endeavour. The remaining DreamWorks council were all deep in thought.<strong>

"**North, don't you think that was more of a capital punishment for Jack?" Tooth sweetly asked him.**

"**He got what he deserved, if he didn't foil Malgus's plan, the war would tip to our favor and we would win it in just a few weeks!" North responded angrily startling Tooth.**

The DreamWorks council shuddered. They have never seen North so angry before.

"**North. The bomb still works, I just have to get another detonator and rewire it with the same bomb number and coordination" Malgus explained.**

"**But I agree on what North said master, with the princesses, princes and Mickey Mouse dead. Disney will be in confusion and will be easily defeated" Starkiller says.**

"**If you count Marvel and Pixar being defeated first" Bunny adds in.**

"**I have an idea. What if Pixar were to turn against Disney and join our cause?" Astrid recommended.**

"**Great idea, But how?" Starkiller pondered.**

"**easy, terrorist attack" Malgus recommended.**

"**We could dress up in Disney uniforms and massacre civilians at Pixar Capital, we just need to make it believable, we can use one of my agents that's well known throughout Disney to die at the end to make it write 'Disney did it' All over the place"**

"**Good we can do that, and this time, make no room for failure" North said as he pulled the boy closer to his chest.**

"**It will be done" Malgus replied.**

**Malgus activated a communicator and what appeared on it was a clone.**

"**Commander Echo, I need to file an order. Get me five clone suits with weapons, two of them armed with machine guns, the other with a shot gun and the last two with basic assault rifles. Were going to have to initiate a massacre at Site Hotel Bravo"**

"**It will be done my lord"**

**Malgus turned the communicator off, unknownst to them, a small robot fly was listening to their conversation leaking their words to Disney.**

**Malgus and the DreamWorks council was shown on the screen with the recorded message.**

"**We could dress up in Disney uniforms and massacre civilians at Pixar Capital, we just need to make it belie-" The recording was cut off by sudden static.**

"**What happened" One of the agents asked.**

"**The rest of the recording was lost. They jammed and corrupted it. That Malgus kid is smart" another replied.**

"**Oh well. Were going to have to send it to Mickey with what we got"**

**The agent pressed some buttons on his desk and sent the message via satellite.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger for you guys. I'll try to post another one tomorrow. Sayonara<strong>


End file.
